Danger Mouse vs. Mega Monkey
The Round of 64 continues with Danger Mouse of Danger Mouse (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on Mega Monkey of SheZow (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will win? DM or Leader of S.I.C.K.? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Danger Mouse is seen taking on multiple bad guys. One of them charges at Danger Mouse with a sword, but is quickly disabled by the agent. He then quickly knocks out the other enemies as a red rift appears and took the agent. At the top of the S.I.C.K skyscraper, Mega Monkey was overlooking surveillance footage showcasing the entrance. Mega Monkey switched the surveillance footage to SheZow beating up some of his guards. The two were at a standstill which irritated Mega Monkey. Mega Monkey: SheZow will never be able to defeat me at this rate. The chimpanzee stated as he turned around and faced his guards. Mega Monkey: You two. Go find them and bring me back his heads. Mega Monkey instructed his bodyguards who nodded then ran away. Just as they ran to their assigned destination, a red portal emerged right behind Mega Monkey and sucked the villain in then vanished without a trace. The high-altitude room was silent. Danger Mouse then lands face-first onto a spot of light surrounded by darkness. This startles the other person within the spot of light. DM quickly stands himself up and brushes himself off. He glances all around and finds that he's somewhere else completely much to his shock. Danger Mouse: Ugh? Where am I? What is this place ???: Hey you I'm right over Danger Mouse: What in the world? Okay I'm an agent and some gadgets I have. Danger Mouse turned right at the girl with long brown and the sword he talks to the hoshidan warrior Danger Mouse: Well I guess? Who are you? ???: I'm Hana Princess Sakura's retainer and what's your name Danger Mouse: I'm Danger Mouse. Hana: Danger Mouse huh I'm a bit kind. Have you know it for the Hoshidan Empire. Danger Mouse: What! I never been before! ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Hana: Well Danger Mouse I can see you later Danger Mouse: You too Hana Danger Mouse is seen walking through an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse has several crates. The agent then opens up one and finds a mace from the renaissance. However a red laser came out of nowhere, but dodged the laser. He then sees Mega Monkey as he holds the mace in front of him. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Main Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 60 Mega Monkey vanishes into a crate and reappears behind Danger Mouse; the mouse is fast enough to block Mega Monkey’s punches with brutal punches of his own, and eventually lands one to leader’s head to send him sliding back. Mega Monkey isn’t too damaged, however, and shoots a series of lasers from his staff towards him. Danger Mouse then swings the lasers away from him, causing no damage. 56 Stretching his arms out, DM launches his badge off the ground, knocking Mega Monkey into the air. After a quick couple swings, Danger Mouse then drill kicks into S.I.C.K. leader while dropping a bomb on the ground. Mega Monkey falls and the it explodes, allowing more time for the agent to punch him into the air once more. Once Mega Monkey lands, however, he is quick to recover and sidesteps, leaving a shadowy figure in his place. Mega’s next punch hits the illusion and Mega Monkey shucker-punches DM in the jaw. While the agent is staggered, chimpanzee reappears, punching Danger Mouse before retreating again. Quickly, he continues to punch and retreat until he stops in front of Danger Mouse, winds up his arm, and sends him flying with a punch. 45 DM picks himself up and surprises the chimpanzee, swinging a guitar. He attempts to bludgeon the monkey, but Mega Monkey blocks every strike. Abandoning his shield, Mega Monkey flays at Danger Mouse with a smash and hops back. The monkey slams into a window a shattered. Mega Monkey's cane glows red, he launches a large laser at Danger Mouse, who only barely ducks in time. 37 Rolling over to Mega Monkey, Danger Mouse hits him with a powerful uppercut to the jaw before grabbing his leg and slamming him back down. DM’s fists smashes S.I.C.K.’s body repeatedly before stomping the ground. A couple of roops shoot up into Mega Monkey and elevate him enough for Danger Mouse to hit him with a hard double-fist punch across the warehouse. Mega Mouse recovers, but Danger Mouse steps out behind him and punches him again. 32 As Danger Mouse grabs a rocket launcher, Mega Monkey sets up another shield. DM fails to break it even with his punches. However, a drill emerges from underneath Mega Monkey and drills into the shield, shattering it, and pushing Mega Monkey into the air. The leader recovers and shoots down lasers at Danger Mouse, who hops out of the way. The two trade punches, some of which connect, some of which are blocked with other punches. 24 With a burst of energy, a red wave shoots out from Mega Monkey’s cane, and DM is damaged by the power, which causes small flames to appear on his arms. He rolls on the floor to extinguish the flames, but Mega Monkey is on him again. A punch in slow-motion does heavy damage to Danger Mouse, but Mega’s face is quickly reset when Danger Mouse’s mace smacks him in slow-motion as well. 18 As Mega Monkey is downed, Danger Mouse tosses him up into the air and grows a massive hole in the floor. Mega Monkey and Danger Mouse shakes around inside while doing close quarters combat with a guitar before gaining a face of terror. Mega Monkey’s staff puncturing his stomach, and DM falls. Mega Monkey sidesteps, but Danger Mouse anticipates the Sucker Punch and holds off his attack until Mega Monkey's shadow disappears. 12 Danger Mouse punches Mega Monkey once more into the air and leaps after him, but can only get a few more blows in before he’s brought back down to floor with a shot from Mega Monkey’s lasers, hitting him. The pain is not enough to stop him, and he exchanges a few more punches with Mega Monkey before the chimpanzee smirks and stands back, raising an arm. 7 The attack’s intensity increases tenfold, and DM watches helplessly as Mega Monkey slinks back into it. Clones of the leader surround Danger Mouse, who looks around stunned until he sees movement from behind him. 2 Turning quickly, he punches the clone, only for it to be the wrong chimpanzee. 1 Mega Monkey steps out of the crate next to Danger Mouse, and with a powerful laserbeam, hits the agent's face. K.O. Danger Mouse’s body collapses to the ground. Mega Monkey picks up his enemies mace and puts examines it, then tossed it asside. He walks back into a jungle in front of the enterance, walking into the unknown. Results ???: That escalated quickly. To be truely honnest, I did not expect the battle to be so... intense. Or so close. You both have some of my respect, but it appears, the monkey won. This Melee's winner is Mega Monkey. (Cue Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Vega) Winning Combatant: Danger Mouse: 1 Mega Monkey: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Special thanks to Finnmcmissilecar for helping with this Introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees